Muzét
Muzét appeared as a supporting character, but became a major antagonist in the video game "Tales of Xillia". She is also one of the final bosses along with Gaius. In "Tales of Xillia" After a major attack happened from Gilland and the Elympion Army, Muzét discovered and accompanied Jude as she helped him find his missing friends while recovering the mana she had lost. Muzét discovered Milla and recalled that they were sisters, though Muzét was the older one. But, Milla couldn't remember her. Eventually, she aided Jude and the others into taking out Gilland and stopping the invasion from Elympios. After Gilland's death, Muzét tries to trap Jude and the others with her power in order to kill anyone that knows about the Schism. But, Milla sacrificed her life to save everyone from her attacks. On Jude's side of the story, after Muzét killed the elders in Nia Khera, she taunted Jude into thinking that Milla's "death" meant absolutely nothing at all and told them him that Milla was never the real Maxwell. Ivar (presumably) fought her off a few times, but often failed. Muzét secretly made a deal with Alvin to try and kill Jude in exchange for taking Alvin to his home world, but her plan failed. Later, shocked and angry that Alvin failed to kill Jude, she encountered and fought the party on a ship. Losing, Muzét acted desperate for guidance, because Lord Maxwell had turned a blind eye on her. She fled while Gaius and Wingul chased after her. On Milla's side of the story, the four great spirits learned about the attack at Nia Khera and that Milla was actually alive on the other side of Razie Maxia (which Muzet knew about). Muzét was glad Milla lost her memory and she demanded that since the spirit's knew too much about the spyrix, they were to sacriface themselves and be reincarnated. It meant that when they die, their powers go on to the next four spirits. However, Milla refused for that to happen. She reunited with the spirits and they decided to resist Muzét and fight her at the shrine. Afterwards, Muzét learned that her communication with Lord Maxwell had been cut off and ran off desperately. Eventually, Muzét went to Lord Maxwell's place and wondered why he never helped her. She finds out in the Spirit Realm that Milla never died from the battleship. Muzét decided to betray and kill Maxwell with Gaius' aid. Later on, she and Gaius formed an alliance and were attempting to kill Lord Maxwell for good, but Jude and Milla stepped in and decided to fight them. During the final battle, she and Gaius are fought together against Jude and Milla and (eventually) with the rest of the party. After the battle, Muzét was still breaking down in tears after all that's happened. Milla offered Muzet better guidence as Milla became the next Lord Maxwell; she smiled and accepted. She was redeemed and was last seen with the four great spirits calling Milla's name. ''In Tales of Xillia 2'' Muzet is set to appear in the upcoming sequel'' Tales of Xillia 2''. Personality At first, Muzét appeared to Jude as a sweet and gentle great spirt. She was also willing to help out Jude, even when she always wanted his opinion rather than her own. However, after Gilland's death, Muzét's personality shifts significantly. She became cruel and evil. She would also scream at times and would go to great lengths to rebel against Lord Maxwell. She was even willing to kill elderly people and any others to keep the Schism a secret by any means necessary. As Lord Maxwell never gave her any orders, she was eventually driven into insanity. After her final defeat with Gaius, she became kind and more friendly and this will be shown in the upcoming sequel. Although quite intellegent, she was incapable of thinking for herself. Trivia *Her Japanese voice was done by Asami Sandra and English dubbed by Jessica Straus. *She shares a few similarities with The Little Queen from "Tales of Graces F": **They both killed a certain amount of humans as they were adressed as major threats. **They could fly. **They were both redeemed after the final battle. *However, unlike the Little Queen, whom was emotionless and presumably dead, Muzét acted crazier for a while and that she lived. *Her Mystic Arte "Event Horizon" was probably named after the film and ship of the same name. Category:Villainesses Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sister of Hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Angel Category:Sorceress Category:Obsessed Category:Tales Series Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Psychopath Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Tragic Villain Category:Fighter Category:Extremists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Siblings Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Guardians Category:Enforcer Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Slanderers Category:Liars Category:Humanoid Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Insecure Villains Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Psychological Abusers